1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data communication between computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern embedded computing systems, it is common for a processor to interface with an external device using a serial interface. The serial interface provides for reduced complexity of printed circuit board signal routing, fewer electromagnetic interference issues, and fewer issues associated with signal integrity. However, the serial interface can be performance limiting due to the serial nature of the data transmission through the serial interface. Thus, a need continually persists for advancements in serial interface technology to improve performance with respect to data throughput.